Structural tension cables made of natural and synthetic materials have been developed for a variety of useful applications. For example, cables are used in civil engineering structures for power cables, bridge stays, and mine shafts; in marine and naval structures for salvage/recovery, towing, vessel mooring, yacht rigging, and oil platforms; in aerospace structures for light aircraft control cables and astronaut tethering; and in recreation applications like cable cars and ski lifts. Typically, these cables are composed of steel wires helically wound into strands, which, in turn, are wound around a core.